Attack of the Random Plots!
by Yuvon Silon Rahvok
Summary: A place for me to place all of the random ideas that won't leave me alone, and will hopefully be entertaining.
1. Chapter 1

**Mastermind**

'Little Carl, you have 10 seconds to give me back my parfait.' Makoto Nanaya had dealt with enough shenanigans for one day. Firstly, Kagura was still her superior which meant copious amounts of sexual harassment. Plus her friends had begun to pester her about her uniform, insisting that such a combat suit wasn't suited for a time of peace (i.e. they were tired of the looks their friend got from all the males in the area, especially Noel.), and now she finally gets home to enjoy her beloved nut parfait… only to find Carl Clover had hidden the precious frozen treat within the folds of his dimension warping cape, 'I am truly sorry Miss Nanaya but you see… I just can't give my hostage up without receiving my ransom. After all, why else do you think I went through all this trouble?' _"Ransom? What the hell is he thinking?! The only thing he's gonna get if he doesn't give me back my yummy precious is a swift planet buster!"_ 'Carl…' Makoto growled while glaring daggers into the poor boy's soul, 'GIVE. ME. MY. PARFAIT.' Carl swooned and much to the female's chagrin grinned like a certain brainless blonde hokage~-wannabe, 'By the gods you're beautiful when you're angry~' Fed up with the lovesick boy's antics Makoto hefted him into the air with one arm and clenched a fist and raised it for a warning with the other. Knowing the harm that would befall him if he did not comply with her silent demand Carl quickly handed over the stolen deliciousness and was sent out the door with a burning red face, eyes full of tears, and a bottom that would be stinging for weeks.

 **Kicked Puppy**

Carl grinned victoriously as he observed himself in the window of the local NOL branch. _"Hehehe there's no way this can fail. Miss Makoto has never been one to resist my charms before… though all those resulting glomps were unintended on my part."_ The young man had intentionally scraped both his knees, ripped his clothes, left Ada at Litchi's Clinic (she was comfortable and safe there with Linhua), and of course had paid a local thug to cause him minor bruising in all areas but his face; after all, his entire plan hinged around that particular asset. Hiding the thorns of the rosebush had the desired effect of adding scratches to his damaged skin and giving him a dramatic reveal once his target arrived… and there she was, a goddess walking amongst mortals, the owner of his heart and soul, First Lieutenant Makoto Nanaya. Oh her soul was as gorgeous as the heavens and possessing a body that matched such a lofty achievement made her one of, if not the most sought after girl in all the world. Gracelessly allowing himself to plummet at her feet the young man sniffled and whimpered, expertly incorporating his father's ruthless lessons on proper theatre performances into his own acting. _Oh boy… here we go again."_ Thought the irate beast kin, after several attempts on her affections that involved Carl as the schemer Makoto was used to his ploys and was growing tired of them and increasingly angered with the perpetrator as the days dragged on. "My darling… (Insert dramatic cough) I am leaving this world as we speak. As a last request, I humbly beg of you to grant me but a single kiss from your heavenly lips…' 'No.' with that the girl took off into the building and towards her office, leaving the love sick teenager behind in the dirt, cursing his father's teaching skills or rather lack thereof.

 **(UN) lucky**

" _Alright, there's no way I can possibly fail this time!"_ Carl clover thought smugly to himself. _"After all, if there's one thing I know about Makoto-dono, it's that she would NEVER let down a friend in need! I mean, sure the attempt to take her parfait as a hostage ended in a brutal spanking (although, it was quite nice to have her hand there even if it was to cause me pain) and yes, she did leave my injured person in the dirt when I attempted to sway her pity… and so what if the other dozen or so attempts on her heart have failed and even my sister has been telling me to quit while I still have a head on my shoulders. I know that this time I will finally claim a kiss from the lips of the legendary Makoto Nanaya! (Insert POV change here)_ Carl was laying on her bed in a cliché prince charming outfit, feigning the famous sleeping beauty curse, and awaiting a kiss from his beloved heroine. _"OK, THAT DOES IT! If he wants a kiss, I'll give the whole damn shebang!"_ Stomping her way to the bed she roughly grabbed the boy and pulled him into a feral series of actions, all the while the poor and overwhelmed fool wailed, 'No Makoto-dono, YAMATE!'

 **AN:** So… Yeah all in all this took me about a half hour (plus 5 minutes for the edits)… so I just want some feedback about this and my previous stories. My thanks go out to keyz05 and Aoi Hyoudou for their reviews, and to darkhellfireprince and Taromaru for their favorites, you people are truly too kind. Remember ANY feedback is now positive feedback in my book, although any advice about how I could improve as a writer, especially for stories about these two loveable characters would be greatly appreciated. In short, R&R please!


	2. Rejected Conversations

"Makoto, you shouldn't make fun of Carl like that!" Noel gives her best friend a stern look, her disapproval doing little to stifle the giggles that fall from the brunette's lips.

"Oh come on Noellers, you know I'm right! Remember that time he slept over? You two were so adorable when you started cuddling! I still have that picture somewhere; I should send copies to everyone for Christmas!" Noel responds with anxious denial as a bright blush spreads across her face.

"Makoto, we swore to never tell anyone about that!" Noel's eyes are wide with the sense of betrayal, but Makoto remains surprisingly unfazed and even puzzled by the girl's reaction.

"What's the big deal Noel? Practically all of our friends know about it. I mean Tsubaki, Mai and Kajun were there so they already know. Then there's Doctor Litchi, the Professor, Taro, and Jin." Makoto's explanation cuts off prematurely as a loud cry of distress escapes Noel's lips.

"How many people have you told about this anyway?!" Noel's wide green eyes lock onto Makoto's own nonchalant hazel orbs.

"Uh? Everyone. I told Celica about it a week after we got our memories back, and I told the others at Sector Seven a few days after I joined up. Seriously, what's the problem? We never said we wouldn't tell our other friends about it." Makoto's casual attitude is doing nothing to calm the anxious girl, so Ada decides to intervene for all their sakes before any further trouble can arise.

"Miss Vermillion, please take a deep breath and relax. Why don't we all just sit down and have some tea?" Ada places a single hand on Noel's shoulder in a show of comfort.

"Oh come on Makoto, Kagura's actually really nice guy once you get to know him." Noel's words cause Makoto to jolt in shock and turn wide eyes to her.

"Excuse me?" Makoto stares at Noel in shock. "What are you talking about Noel? Kagura is a complete creep! I can't count how many times he's groped me without even saying hello first!"

"Well he hasn't done that to me at all. In fact, he's been nice to me since the day I met him." As Noel speaks Makoto's eyes narrow and her frown intensifies tenfold.

"He's been hitting on you since day one Noel! That guy is dangerous; you're only one drink away from finding yourself in his creepy clutches!" Makoto had long since set down her cup and was now making exaggerated motions to go along with her over the top warning.

"Oh come on Makoto, we both know you weren't really drunk. There's absolutely nothing to be ashamed of." Noel's attempt at diffusing the situation only makes it worse.

"That's a lie! I was completely smashed! That's the only reason he got anywhere with me!" Makoto's denial is rather amusing; if somewhat sad, she wasn't the only girl to fall to Lord Mutsuki's charms.

"You two stop it right now, you can argue later but right now we need to get Ada's answer and start planning the trip!" Celica glares as she scolds the two young women, causing Ada to chuckle in amusement at the whole affair.

"We're gonna have a long talk about this later Noellers, that creep is bad news." Makoto gives Noel a stern look, a rare sight indeed.

"Fine, but I still think you're completely wrong about Kagura." Noel returns the seriousness of her friend's gaze.

 **AN:** These are two rejected scenes from the revision of A Helping Hand that didn't quite fit the pacing of the story.


	3. TCH Alternate Chapter Two Opening

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Blazblue. Arc System Works (Or Aksys games, whichever you prefer) own Blazblue and its related properties. Please do not sue.

Carl springs up from his bed excitedly as his alarm clock goes off at six in the morning, happily smacking the off button as he turns to face the nightstand and retrieves his glasses. Wiping the sleep from his eyes, he quickly slips on his spectacles and practically skipsto his closet, retrieving a fresh uniform from one of the numerous coat hangers held within. With a satisfied hum, he turns and heads to the door before quietly slipping out into the hallway. Doing his best to avoid rousing his parents, the young man tiptoes down the corridor towards the bathroom, ducking into the chamber to find a very unexpected sight.

"Oh! Good morning Master Carl, I didn't expect to see you up and about so early." Hazama's look of surprise quickly morphs into his usual kind smile as he stands next to the bath, securing the belt on the black pinstriped silk bathrobe hanging gracefully off his slim frame as a small wicker basket full of toiletries hangs from the crux of his arm.

"G-good morning Mr. H-Hazama, I hope I'm not g-getting in your w-way!" A burning crimson flush conquers Carl's face as he tears his gaze away from the older man, bringing his free hand up to cover his eyes as he feels the embarrassment crash into him like violent waves in a storm clash with the jagged face of a cliff.

"Don't fret Master Carl, you don't need to apologize. If anything, I'm the one who's getting in your way so please excuse my rudeness." Hazama quickly moves to one side and presses himself against the wall, holding his arm out towards the bath and allowing his ward to keep a comfortable distance in the hopes that it will diminish the youth's mortification.

"T-there's no need for that, r-really! I'm the one who walked in without knocking!" Carl keeps his eyes tightly shut and covered as he bows his head to show his respect to the older man. Carl has considered Hazama a surrogate elder brother since the servant joined the household over eight years ago, so seeing him like this is rather distressing.

"Please don't blame yourself too much Master Carl, everyone makes mistakes. Besides, there's no harm done so why bother getting upset over such a small issue?" Hazama chuckles at the younger man's behavior, his smile widening when Carl removes his hand from his eyes and looks up at him timidly. Carl feels a heavy sense of relief wash over him as he sees that Hazama is not completely bare.

"T-thank you Mr. Hazama, I r-really appreciate your forgiveness. P-Please excuse me, y-you must be cold so I'll wait outside while you change." Carl turns swiftly on his heel and leaves the room, standing under the doorframe in uncomfortable silence until Hazama comes out dressed in his usual suit a few minutes later.

"Thank you for giving me that privacy Master Carl, I've taken the liberty of preparing your bath to repay your kindness. Please, enjoy yourself while I prepare breakfast and the morning tea." With that, Hazama walks out of Carl's line of sight and into the kitchen. Carl sighs in relief before reentering the bathroom, making sure to lock the door behind him to avoid any similar mishaps.

…

After a refreshing hot bath, Carl proceeds to prepare for the day ahead. As he is adjusting his red and lilac ascot, he locks gazes with his reflection and takes a moment to think over all the advice his dad gave him last night.

" _Alright, subtle compliments and maybe some light flirting! I have this completely under control! Today's the day I finally make my move! Look out Miss Makoto, for your personal Prince Charming is coming to sweep you off your feet!"_

Carl's lips curve upwards into a bright smile as he allows the feeling of self-confidence to sink into his spirit before finishing his preparations and leaving the room with a bounce in his step and a song in his heart. After sliding the door shut behind him, Carl begins making his way towards his bedroom to retrieve his school bag.

"Baba? What are you doing up so early?" Ignis' frowns in equal parts confusion and concern at the sight of her son, who is oftentimes the last one to rise, wide awake and freshly bathed before either Relius or herself.

"Ah! M-Mom!?" Carl yelps and turns around in a panic, a bolt of shock coursing through his body at the unexpected sound of his mother's call.

"Hmm? Is something the matter?" Ignis' eyebrows rise in surprise at her son's cry, a curious gleam in her eyes as she carefully watches Carl.

"I-I'm fine mom! I just thought I'd get up early because of the open house today, that's all!" Carl fidgets nervously under his mother's prying gaze, an embarrassed flush dusting his cheeks.

"Oh? Are you sure everything is alright? You look rather tense." Though the curiosity in her eyes lingers, Ignis' frown lessens somewhat, happy enough with her son's explanation for the time being.

" _Hmm… What are you up to Carl?"_

"I-I'm fine mom, really." Carl feels the anxiousness beginning to wear off, his expression calming somewhat as the blush fades from his face.

"Mm, I'll see you at breakfast Baba." Ignis smiles sweetly as she enters the bathroom, leaving Carl standing alone in the hallway.

 **AN:** This is an alternate opening to the second chapter of The Clover Household, but I decided it contained too much padding and decided to scrap it.


End file.
